Night and Day
by kitty2399
Summary: Oneshot for the movie IF ONLY. When Samantha and Ian are found they are injured and need to go to the hospital, but the taxi driver has disappeared. Samantha is okay, but Ian needs immediate surgery or he is going to die. There is only one surgery that ca


Hey guys!

My fic starts right after the second car accident in IF ONLY.

When Samantha and Ian are found they are injured and need to go to the hospital, but the taxi driver has disappeared. 

Samantha is okay, but Ian needs immediate surgery or he is going to die. There is only one surgery that can be done, and it can be done by only one man, but who is he?

00000

Samantha woke up in the hospital with only the memory of a car crashing into them on Ian's side of the car when she hit her head on the other side of the car. After that, it all went black. When she ran her fingers across the back of her head she was able to feel the bump on her head from the crash.

She looked in the room. It was plain and empty, and there was no one in the room except for a nurse waiting in her room until she woke up.

"Where am I?...Oh my god, where's Ian! What happened to him!" Samantha yelled at the nurse, sitting up in bed, "Is Ian okay!"

"Miss, you have to calm down. Ian is in surgery right now." The nurse said.

"What? What happened to him?" Samantha said with tears rolling down her face.

"You were in a car accident. The car that hit you two hit the right side of the car, luckily for you, you were on the left side of the car. You only suffered a couple cuts and bruises.

"What about Ian?" Samantha said, almost getting up.

"The car hit you two on his side, so he got most of damage from the crash. He broke 4 ribs, and his right arm was shattered. He also got hit on the back of his head which wasn't good. I need to warn you miss, after the surgery, Ian will be in a coma.

"I need to see him." Samantha said standing up.

"Miss, you can't do this. You were just in a major car wreck!" The nurse replied.

"You said only a few cuts and bruises right?" Samantha said.

"Yes, but those cuts and bruises could turn into something a lot worse if you decide to go and do something absurd! Besides, Ian is still in surgery. I'll let you know when he is out and then I will let you see him for a while. Meanwhile, I suggest you get some sleep." the nurse said walking towards the door.

Wait!...thanks." Samantha said to the nurse, with tears still rolling down her face.

"No problem" the nurse said walking out the door.

00000

For two hours Samantha laid in bed thinking of Ian, and if he was okay. For that two hours she spent time figuring out news on what was going on about Ian's surgery, and when it would be over.

She only figured out a few things about the doctor performing the surgery on Ian: he was the only doctor that could perform the surgery that Ian needed, he was from out of town but has had great references, and his name was Dr. Shepherd.

Suddenly Samantha got a knock on her door, and the nurse who helped her before, walked in the room.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. How's Ian?" Samantha said.

"He just got out of surgery, I just came in to get you." the nurse replied.

"Thank you."

00000

Samantha walked into the room to find Ian worse than she imagined. His arm was in a huge cast, and his face was bruised and cut. To see him like that after all that he had done for her made her crawl in a ball and cry.

She walked right next to the single chair by his bedside and gave him a kiss then sat down in the chair.

"Hey..." Samantha said choking up, "You have to be strong baby. You have to wake up...I'm going to be right here by your side no matter what happens, okay? No matter what."

After an hour of talking, praying, and thinking Samantha looked up at the clock in the room and realized that she was supposed to be in her room a while back. She didn't care. She found the spare blanket on the counter and slept next to him. She woke up the next morning with an unexpected surprise.

00000

She could feel rough but gentle fingers running through her hair, and it felt perfect.

"It was all a dream. That day was a dream. None of it happened...did it?" Samantha thought to herself.

She suddenly started to wake up to hear sirens and many voices get louder in her ears, and she realized she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes immediately and lifted her head up to find Ian staring at her smiling, "Hey babe."

"Oh my god! Ian, you're okay!" Samantha said crying, clinging on to him, kissing him, "Don't you ever do that to me again! I love you Ian."

"I love you too Samantha, more than you'll ever know."

Suddenly, they heard the opening of the door, and Dr. Shepherd walked through the door.

"Ian, this is Doctor Shepherd. Doctor Shepherd, Ian." Samantha said.

Ian was white, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's nice too meet you kid." Dr. Shepherd said shaking his hand.

"Oh my God, Samantha, you know who that is, right? That is our driver! That is our taxi driver!"

"Ian, don't be absurd! The driver was never found, and Doctor Shepherd just came in to town a week ago!" Samantha said.

Dr. Shepherd looked at his clipboard and said, "Well I have to go take care of some business. I'll see you around kid."

He left the room, and put his clipboard down before he left the hospital. The clipboard was completely blank. Before anyone knew it Dr. Shepherd was gone. 


End file.
